WO2008/067262 describes optical substrates having a surface layer that comprises the reaction product of a polymerizable mixture comprising at least one perfluoropolyether material comprising at least two free-radically polymerizable groups and at least one segment with greater than 6 ethylene oxide repeat units; and at least one non-fluorinated binder precursor comprising at least two free-radically polymerizable groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,563 describes a hard coat film comprising a substrate film and a hard coat layer disposed at least on one face of the substrate film, wherein the hard coat layer comprises 100 parts by weight of (A) a resin of an ionizing radiation curing type and 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of (B) a non-ionic surfactant. The hard coat film is used for protection of surfaces such as the surface of touch panels and displays. Attachment of fingerprints during input operations by fingers on the surfaces is suppressed and the attached fingerprints can be easily wiped out. Scratch resistance and wear resistance of conventional hard coat films are retained.
As described in the “Description of Related Art” in U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,563, to provide the property of preventing attachment of dirt and removing the attached dirt, it is frequently conducted that a silicone-based compound or a fluorine-based compound is added to conventional hard coat films having a hard coat layer which is formed and supported on a substrate film by curing by heating or with an ionizing radiation. However, the highly water-repellent surface obtained above does not always suppress the attachment of fingerprints and the attached fingerprints are more clearly visible. Conventional hard coat films have a drawback in that fingerprints are attached on the films after input operations with fingers and the attached fingerprints are not easily wiped out.
Certain fluorinated additives have been found to provide low lint attraction, as determined by use of a Cellulose Surface Attraction Test, as described in WO2008/067262 and WO2009/076389.
Certain silicone additives have also been found to provide low lint attraction as described in WO 2009/029438. Such silicone (meth)acrylate additives generally comprise a polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) backbone and at least one alkoxy side chain terminating with a (meth)acrylate group. The alkoxy side chain may optionally comprise at least one hydroxyl substituent. Such silicone (meth)acrylate additives are commercially available from various suppliers such as Evonik under the trade designations “TEGO Rad”.
US Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0154811 describes coating compositions comprising non-ionic surfactant and “TEGO Rad 2100”. In addition to low lint attraction, such cured coatings also exhibit a property of an initially visible simulated fingerprint reducing in visibility after a duration of time. However, as evident by Examples 34-45 of US Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0154811, as the lint attraction decreases (low cellulose surface attraction), the fingerprint visibility ratio increases. Thus, industry would find advantage in coating combinations that can provide a combination of low lint attraction and low fingerprint visibility.